


I will do it for my mentor

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Musings from Seven`s point of view. This was inspired by the episode One. Seven and the Emergency Medical Hologram were left to run the starship Voyager but the deadly radiation affected all ship systems including the EMH. Seven was left to run the ship on her own. Her Borg alcove was also malfunctioning, as stated in one of her log entries, we see her dreaming while regenerating.





	I will do it for my mentor

It is quiet all over the ship  
The captain deemed me fit  
Fit to run the ship  
Her beloved starship  
Am i fit for the task?  
I honestly feel flumped  
Too weak for this task  
Perhaps i should jump into bed too  
Like everybody else is doing  
But i must be strong  
For i am Borg  
I am counting on you both, she said  
As she gets into bed  
The month long sleep  
Will keep her healthy and fit  
She`s counting on me  
To look after her beloved ship  
Till she gets back on her feet  
As we go through this deadly abomination  
I will do my tasks with determination  
Hallucinations slow me down  
But i will not halt  
I will press on with a jolt  
From my renewed Borg stamina  
No i am not an animal  
Just an ex drone seeking perfection  
In the form of pleasing my mentor  
Kathryn Janeway is perfection  
Much more than Omega  
Is it normal to feel this way for my mentor?  
I cannot help how i feel  
It gives me a thrill  
And even a chill  
To just think of her this way  
But i must not be distracted  
Or this will be a destruction  
I will guide my Kathryn`s ship  
Delicately through the nebula  
It`s only a month, i will manage  
With hope and courage  
To bring my new Collective  
Safely out of this anomaly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man do i suck at titles, lol!!! Please comments and kudos.


End file.
